1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power transmission units for translating reciprocating to rotary motion.
2. Summary of the Invention
In the power transmission unit of the instant invention a bar having rack teeth on opposite sides thereof is provided for vertical reciprocation and is attached to any vertically reciprocating device. Gears are meshed with rack teeth on opposite sides of the rack bar so as to be rotated as the rack bar reciprocates. The gears are connected through oppositely arranged one-way clutches so as to alternately drive a single gear in one direction only. The single gear is connected through a gear train and/or belts to power any device.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a power transmission for translating reciprocating to rotary motion.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.